Under her Spell
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: He doesn't know why he keeps being drawn to her. She must be a witch, she must have cast a spell over him. It is the only explination as to why he can't turn away. Ming Ming/Kai Rated T R


_I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters or anything in association with Beyblade_

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure why he was going to her. It was as if she was some sort of witch, yes that was it she must have cast some sort of love spell on him to make him want her, need her, crave her. The thought of running his hands over her soft, smooth, creamy skin made him hard and aching. Imagining her soft lips around him made his heart thud painfully in his chest and his breathing quicken.

He wanted to run to her, but he couldn't seem too eager. The short walk from the park entrance to the Koi pond seemed to take an eternity. The path never ending. The moon was full, penetrating the thick pregnant clouldy sky, raining down its silvery light and bathing everything in its shining glow.

It was then that he saw her. Standing on the small bridge over the Koi pond. She had on a simple white shift, that the moon, bless her, made transparent. She wore nothing underneath. It made him quiver in anticipation. He couldn't wait to taste her creamy flesh.

She turned as his first foot hit the wooden bridge. She smiled up at him, a breathtakingly soul clenching smile. She really was a witch. And one who had trapt him in her lethal gaze. Her aquamarine locks hung around her shoulders in tight ringlets, curtaining her small heart shaped face. Her honeyed orbs were bright in the moonlight as they captured his blood red orbs as her own.

She stretched out her left hand and cirled her fingers in, beckoning to him. He had to come to her, it had to be his choice. He was so entranced with her, with her beauty and the promise of her flesh underneath his that he didn't even think as he moved further onto the small bridge. It was big enough for the two of them and no more.

The moon cast long shadows to ripple and dart underneath the water. It was if it was a gateway to another world.

He towared over her by more than a foot. She was such a tiny dainty thing, yet she was so strong. He could not hurt, no matter how brutal their lovemaking became he never once left a mark on her creamy soft skin.

Standing on her tippie toes she curled her arms around his neck and brought their lips together. It was always she who made the first move, always she who touched first. His large hands settled on her hips bringing them closer together. Their kiss was slow, letting the fire build, fanning the flames higher and higher. She set the pace.

He could feel her hunger, it was almost a tangible thing. It permeted the air seeping into his pores and firing off his own. His movements became jerky and hurried as he tried to strip himself off clothing as fast as possible.

She just stood back and watched as his body was slowly unveiled to her hungry gaze. The broad shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist complete with washboard abs, powerful thighs, full erection.

She licked her lips, tonight would be the last. She would move on and find her next willing participant. It wasn't that she was tired of him, she could never tire of his stamina or great physique. He was an amazing lover, but he wouldn't last much longer anyway, and she prefered to keep it that way.

She let him make the first move this time, a flicker of surprise crossed his eyes but it was quickly replaced with lust and hunger.

They made love with a ferocity that would have scared her if she didn't know that it was the last time. She let him do all the things he had always longed to do to her body. And she enjoyed it, she had never had a lover such as he, and she had had many. Both male and female, it didn't matter to her. A women always knew just were to touch to bring the most pleasure with the least effort, but she always loved to have the pleasure of a man pounding in and out of her.

They lay side by side breathing in the night air, she turned on her side flinging a bare leg over his hips. Her white shift had long been discarded. His eyes bore into hers and for an instant she thought she saw recognition in them. He couldn't possibly know what she was going to do. They never do.

Rolling on top of him she slid him deep inside her. As she rode him she leaned down to nibble his neck. She took her time waiting for the climax. Scraping her teeth back and forth over the pulse in his neck. It increased both their pleasure, particularly his. His body spasmed as he came inside her. It was then that she let her fangs lengthen and slice into his jugular. She reached her own climax as hot jets of warm tangy blood filled her mouth.

She watched as his bloodless corpse sunk to the bottom of the Koi pond. She had tied weights to his feet and around his waist and neck. The sight as he sunk was enough to make her climax again. She always loved watching their dead corpses, their half lidded eyes staring back at her in almost ecstasy. They never saw it coming. Never.

* * *

_(laughs and rubs back of neck) So yea, just a light cheery little fic.  
I kinda knew how it was going to end at the begining i just had to get the words out of my head, which is a lot harder said then done._

_Well i hope you like it, and if not. Well what are you still doing here? Not to sound rude or anything (grins)_

_Reviews would be apprecited please._

_Phoenix_

* * *

This is something i just started writing, i wanted to add another Kai/Mimi into the C2 so. . . this is what came of that. Basically i've been reading alot of vampire series books by different authors and that is why it is like this. Yes i think this is kind of weird but i am weird and im proud to be weird so i should be proud that this is weird right? Hmm,

f


End file.
